1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas laser oscillator. More specifically, it relates to a device which adjusts the output mirror or rear mirror in a gas laser oscillator.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several types of gas laser oscillator, including a high-speed axial flow type, biaxial transverse type and triaxial transverse type. All of them have a rear mirror and output mirror, and adjusting the angles of these mirrors in extremely troublesome. The holder which supports the output mirror or rear mirror can be moved slightly along the X-axis and Y-axis which are both perpendicular to the laser light beam axis, and can also be rotated slightly around the X axis and Y axis.
Adjustment of the position and angle of the mirror holder is generally done by fine adjustment of the mirror holder and of several micrometers which are located around the mirror holder. The fine adjustment of the mirror holder must be carried out within a confined space limited, for example, by the laser machine tool to which the laser oscillator is attached. In addition, since the laser beam is output from the laser oscillator output mirror, fine adjustment of the mirror holder may be hazardous.